


Let Me, Let Him

by ShxttyBxy



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Affection Denial, Barbering, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Smoking, im a shit tagger get off my back ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShxttyBxy/pseuds/ShxttyBxy
Summary: In which Nero finds out Avilio's hair has grown so he attempts to help him cut it.





	Let Me, Let Him

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing here so i hope you enjoy as i barf my Avilero feelings on the keyboard.  
> -Haruka san

The rain was extremely heavy. Small but forceful drops hitting blatantly against the window, creating some sort of calm atmosphere inside of the Vanetti Mansion. It was odd how such a weather comforted Avilio. He loved the rain as much as he _despised_ snow.

 

The boy was sitting on the sofa next to Nero's work desk which was covered in papers and documents. He took a puff of his cigarette and closed his eyes, laying against the hand rest. The sound of the rain slowly pierced through his clouded thoughts and gave him a few seconds of peace. At least till he got distracted.

 

 

"Ugh this is so dumb." Nero said as he face-palmed. "What kinda garbage is this shit?" He sighed in frustration and put his forehead on the desk.

 

A few hours ago, Nero was greeted with a bunch of documents which were explained to him as "You are the future Don. You need to learn how to manage paperwork." by Barbero. The man did _not_ like the exercise. But he had no other option so he complied with the face of a kid who was prohibited from eating candy.

 

 

 

"Man this is useless I don't get why I should do it..." he groaned into the pile of paper beneath his chin.

 

"Stop nagging." Avilio commanded, obviously annoyed by being bothered through his solace.

 

"I'm not nagging just come take a look at this crap!"

 

 

Nero rose from his seat rubbing his eyes and mentally - not so much! - cursing. He took a few steps around the room to try and gather his concentration. Avilio grasped the opportunity and stood up, making his way to the man's chair. He sat there taking a look at what was frustrating Nero, with his golden neutral gaze.

 

Nero slowly appeared behind the boy, taking in mind how small he was compared to the chair. He rest his right hand on the back of the seat and put his left one on the desk, leaning towards the paper in Avilio's hand.

 

"Ah right there! What is that and why is it different than this one here?" he pointed at two lines of writing containing digits and cursed in confusion.

 

Avilio tilted his head a little, the scent of rain much more powerful now that he was sitting two steps away from the window.

 

 "Well isn’t is obvious? You have to look for this number with these letters next to it. They're a series of purchases made from the same seller but in different partitions so it wouldn't seem suspicious. It's more like a puzzle. You have to look f-."

 

 

 

The boy was suddenly interrupted with the touch of Nero's fingertip on the back of his neck. cold and harsh fingertips. He might have jumped at the surprise.

 

 

"Your hair has grown." Nero stated. Just as he'd noticed the strands of mullet-like hair on the boy’s neck, he had completely lost his focus on what Avilio was saying -aside from the fact that he didn't give a damn about those numbers! He kept running his hand through the dark short and mind numbingly soft hair.

 

The touch wasn't uncomfortable -not at all. It was just that there was such closeness in it that bothered the boy. It didn't bother Avilio, it bothered Angelo.

 

"Get up." Nero ordered as he stepped away from him. He turned around and walked towards the bathroom door to his left. "What are you doing?" Angelo asked as he saw the man enter the bathroom and make a few sounds. He stood up and hardened his gaze on where the other disappeared. Nero came back with a handful of things -the most noticeable one being a razor. He looked at the boy.

 

"What's with the face? I'm just gonna cut your hair." He said with a wide grin. Avilio sighed. "You have work to do." he said and crossed the table to sit on the sofa once again. The man did not pay attention and pulled a wooden chair close to himself. He then picked one of the white sheets he had brought and spread it on the floor, putting the chair in the center.

 

 

 

"Take off your shirt." He commanded.

 

"Barbero isn't gonna like you wasting time." Avilio said trying to dissuade him from his new mission but the man's actions screamed 'I do not give a damn.'

 

"He can go bitch about it to my old man!" Nero said, chuckling with a childish face. Avilio's heart thumped fiercely. "Shirt! Off!" He repeated his order. The boy sighed and surrendered, not in the mood to argue -it didn't matter either way.

 

Avilio released his suspenders and started slowly unbuttoning his white shirt.

 

Nero disappeared again only to walk out of the bathroom with a bowl full of water. The boy left his extra clothes neatly on the table. Nero put the bowl on the desk and pointed to the chair, asking him to sit on it. And Avilio could do nothing but obey. He sat down, calmly. Trying not to focus on how _manly_ Nero looked while rolling up his sleeves and concentrating on his thing with only his broad shoulders visible for the boy's view. Nero was everything Avilio wasn't. One of the reasons why Avilio adored him and Angelo loathed him.

 

The man clothed Avilio's bare chest beneath another one of the white sheets, snapping him back out of his thoughts. "Sit straight." He complied again.

 

Nero used an elastic headband to maintain the parts he didn't want cut. He then put his hand in the water and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, trying to make it damp as much as needed. Droplets kept sliding down his back, between his sharp shoulder blades and the movement electrified him, along with those long and now warm fingers dancing on the skin of his scalp. Too much comfort, too much easiness.

“Jesus how are you so pale?” Avilio heard Nero whisper as he closed his eyes. “Dunno.” He whispered back, not really paying attention to the question.

The man picked the comb on the desk and tried to straighten the hair tidily. His hand then grabbed the scissors and swung it a little, earning balance and steadiness. The cold metal suddenly brushing against his skin, made the boy jump in the seat. He gathered himself and laid back. Nero silently chuckled but kept going as he did, the sharp edges cutting dark locks.

 

He tried trimming as much as possible to ease his task of using the razor so it took a little while longer than it should have.

“It’s quite a rain isn’t it?” The man said, listening to the sad melody of the downpour.

“Yeah..”

“It’s nice!”

“Yeah it is.”

 

Avilio didn’t fully admit, but he was laser focused on the man; his movements, his touches, his goddamn breathing. It was completely overwhelming and the rain? It didn’t help his rising emotions. The boy liked to tell himself that this concentration was one of a ‘hunter and prey’ sort of relationship. But his insides -anywhere but his mind - screamed ‘You care for him.’ And in that moment Avilio, no, _Angelo_ , wanted to rip himself apart.

Strands of short cut hair on his shoulders tickled and sting. With no more sound then the rain’s, the boy realized that Nero’s work is over. He turned is head to look at him, only to witness the razor in his hand. Avilio crawled back into his previous position.

 

“Don’t use that.” He said softly, much to his own surprise.

“Eh? Why?” Nero asked, lost and confused.

“Burns.” The boy stated.

 

Nero smiled and shook his head, adoring the short answers in annoyance. “Aright! Then we’ll just have to make do.” He grabbed the scissors again, in an attempt to complete his mission properly.

“I can’t cut shorter without the razor so…”

“It’s the right length.”

 

The room fell into silence once again. Not that either of them minded; Nero was deeply busy and Avilio… well, Avilio was Avilio!

The man was more than satisfied; having helped the young boy and getting to experience this with him, however mundane and unimportant it might have been. He was still astounded by the fact that this boy’s skin literally glowed because of its snowy color and it only made him want to touch that body, to run his hands up and down his small figure, to inch those faint but awfully noticeable abs. Had he ever voiced these thoughts? No. Never. Not once. Not even to himself. They always sat uncomfortably at the back of his mind, sometimes ruling over the realm, sometimes locked away in a dungeon.

 “Is it over?” Avilio asked, unintentionally pulling the man out of his cloud, causing him to shake his head roughly and put up a sheepish grin.

“Y-yeah I guess. Wait a minute.” He said, running towards the bathroom for the third time and returning with a wet towel. He lifted the sheet on top of the boy’s body and put it away. Nero stood behind him again and began stroking the boy’s neck, shoulders and back with the fabric, in order to get rid of the cut hair.

 

“You seemed pretty skilled.” Avilio said with his usual stoic tone, making Nero jolt in glee from the compliment.

“I know! I used to do this for Frate all the time. He didn’t like going to barbershops. He thought they were crowded and filled with dumb people! So I often ended up cutting his hair for ‘em!”

 

Avilio’s heart ached against his chest and tongue went bitter. He missed his brother. He missed his laughter, his adorable face, his jokes, his idiocy, everything. And now he knew, he could tell, he could finally realize that Nero reminded him of Luce. With this thought, he suddenly rose from the chair, catching the man a little off guard.

The boy touched his head, right where Nero had trimmed. It was pleasantly even and if felt refreshing to have his hair back to normal state. He seemed satisfied so Nero didn’t say a word and just smiled at him, mentally saying ‘You’re welcome.’

He washed his hands and put the stuff back where they were just as Avilio got properly dressed. the room was in order once again.

 

“Hm? The rain stopped!” Nero expressed as he made his way towards the window and looked outside. He then took a glimpse of the pile of undone paperwork on his desk and turned to the boy, wearing a sly smirk. “Wanna go grab a drink? The weather is amazing right now!”

Avilio sighed and attempted to open his mouth to protest and exclaim that Nero had to work but he was soon interrupted by the man, already answering his unsaid words. “I am _so_ in the mood to piss Barbro off tonight!” the smirk growing deeper on his face, making Avilio ache in a delightful weakness, and Angelo shake in pure disgust.

The boy was not exactly a great admirer of that guy Barbero so he gladly accepted the offer by grabbing his coat from the hanger next to the window.

 

They both left the room soon after, and exited the mansion to get to the man’s car. The weather _was_ amazing. Cool breeze slipped through their fingers and the light dampness of the air felt wonderful, sliding in their lungs.

They both got in the vehicle in no time and were already heading towards the main gate of the Vanetti Mansion.

 

“Thanks for the haircut.” Avilio whispered, a little embarrassed that he forgot to thank him earlier.

“It was nothing.” Nero grinned and stared shortly at him, making his stomach turn.

 

Avilio adored him. It was now a fact. A fact he may no longer ignore. And it wasn’t such a surprise; Nero was indeed a great man, with a lively spirit and smart manner. The only thing standing in the way was Angelo. The boy that was devoured by his revenge, and took control over Avilio’s mind every once in a while. And it was devastating how connected he felt to his old self-

But this was no time for such ideas. It wasn’t necessary. Avilio knew that when the right time comes, he’ll figure out what to do. He always had.

Or maybe he just never did.


End file.
